


Reunited

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: After a fight both Arthur and Merlin go searching for each other
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one

Arthur Pendragon woke up in a cold sweat, his dream fresh in his mind, he and Merlin had a big fight, Arthur knew telling Merlin that his best friend from childhood who wanted to destroy what they had so he could have Merlin for himself was going to cause a fight but Merlin needed to know, Will had a jealous streak wider than Arthur's and that was saying something.

Merlin had called Arthur's accusations ludicrous. Arthur closed his eyes as Merlin's last words before storming out played over in his head. _"You don't control your possessive and jealous ways you will end up alone as you will no longer have me."_

Arthur climbed out of bed, he hadn't been able to sleep and when he did his sleep was filled of dreams of Merlin leaving him, he jumped when a clap of thunder sounded outside, he walked over to the window and placed his hand flat against the glass as the rain poured down. "Merlin..." he sighed.

* * *

Merlin jumped when thunder sounded high above him, he looked up as the heavy rain started, wrapping his jacket closer to him he made his way home, the rain washing away the tears that were running down his face. He couldn't believe he said that to Arthur, and then to go to Will was the worse mistake he made, all he did was tell his friend him and Arthur had a fight and he was straight in there making moves, showing the side Arthur had been telling him Will had. Merlin turned on to a new street and looking up he saw he was on the street where he and Arthur lived.

Arthur slipped his jeans and a top on and slipping his trainers on he left the house, he couldn't do it, he wouldn't lose Merlin, he had to see him, he needed to see him, he needed his Merlin. Just as he got to his car in the driveway he saw a figure standing at the bottom of the drive.

There stood Merlin, soaking wet, the rain making his clothes cling to him like a second skin, the rain coming down hard, water running down his face, running to his chin and then dripping down.

Arthur hurried forwards hugged Merlin so hard the brunet actually stumbled back a little. "Merlin. I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Arthur no it was me, I have just seen what you have been trying to tell me. I am sorry, I have come home if I can still call it that."

Arthur choked out a laugh. "Of course." he answered as he felt Merlin bury his face in his neck, lightening lighting up the sky had them pulling apart and Arthur taking Merlin's hand he led them both back inside.

One hour later found Arthur and Merlin, dry, warm and wrapped up in each other's arms, fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
